Indigne
by Circle of Justice
Summary: (petit spoiler Thor: Le monde des Ténèbres) Loki est revenu sur Asgard. Mais ce n'est pas sa place. Il est dépressif et ne quitte plus sa chambre depuis un moment. Alors Thor engage un de ses serviteurs à prendre soin de son cadet en espérant qu'il aille mieux. Mais il a beau être le dieu du Chaos, Loki n'est pas "plus heureux" qu'on le fasse atrocement souffrir. Rating M.


_**Je me suis lancée là dedans parce que oui, juste avant Noël, je suis toujours dépressive et que je voulais me soulager un petit peu la conscience. Il est court, et ce sera le seul chapitre de cette mini OS. J'espère que cela vous plaira, et joyeux Noël ainsi que Joyeuses fêtes à tous ceux qui lisent, même à tous, je ne vais pas faire de préférentisme ! ^^ Kiss for everyone !**_

_**Joyeuses Fêtes à tous !**_

* * *

_**... Indigne ...**_

Plus rien n'allait depuis que Loki avait été ramené en Asgard. C'était tout simplement devenu pour lui trop pesant. Il ne voulait pas continuer comme ça. Thor avait fait de lui un Prince respecté une fois monté sur le trône, mais Loki se sentait toujours aussi ... Absent. Cet Univers n'était pas pour lui, il n'avait pas sa place dans un palais, ni même dans un Royaume tel qu'Asgard. Tous les Asgardiens continuaient à le juger, à le traiter de monstre et comme un monstre malgré les ordres qui avaient été donnés pour punir ces gens.

Loki était maintenant l'esclave du Palais. Thor s'y était catégoriquement opposé mais un homme ne suffit pas devant toute une assemblée. Le Roi s'était alors promit de prendre soin de son cadet, mais il ne devait pas savoir ce que "prendre soin" voulait dire. Il avait demandé à l'un de ses serviteurs de soulager son cadet si celui-ci était trop en dépression. Quelle bonne idée. A chaque fois que ce barbare de serviteur entrait, il pensait lui faire du bien en lui administrant les pires douleurs qui existent dans tout l'Univers. Même Thanos avait été plus doux avec lui.

Le serviteur entrait justement dans la chambre, cela allait faire bien deux semaines qu'il se chargeait de la surveillance de Loki. Le dieu du Chaos était, comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait, dans son lit, assit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, adossé contre la tête de lit. Il tremblait, sanglotant comme un gamin, mais le serviteur n'en avait que faire. Il fallait juste qu'il obéisse à ce que lui demandait de faire son maître, non ? Il s'approcha du prince, sortant de sa veste large une matraque. Il fallait qu'il fasse son travail. Loki se mit alors à reculer comme il le pouvait, pleurant plus, déjà plein de bleus et ouvertures, il désirait juste être ici en paix. Le serviteur frappa le visage du dieu. Du sang éclata sur le front du jeune dieu, et s'écrasa le long des murs, sur le sol, les tentures et tout ce qui allait avec. La chemise verte de Loki contenait maintenant une immense trace de sang. Mais cela n'arrêtait pas le serviteur.

Le sang coulait, c'était la seule chose que Loki était encore capable de voir. Si il voyait. Disons qu'il le sentait. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il esquissa le moindre mouvement pour empêcher le serviteur de continuer. Cela ne ferait qu'endurer sa douleur. Quand le serviteur eu finit de lui éclater cette arme monstrueuse sur le visage, les os des bras, les tibias, les chevilles et la nuque, il sortit un martinet. C'était parti pour encore une bonne demi heure avant qu'il ne passe au pire. Loki n'était pas pressé.

La demi heure passée, le serviteur jeta un œil sombre au dieu en face de lui. Il avait du sang plein le visage, plein le corps dans sa totalité d'ailleurs, et il sanglotait, regardant le sol fixement, tremblant, les cheveux complètement dérangés. Son cerveau revisionnait surement ce que le garde venait de lui faire, mais ça n'avait pas grande importance. Ce qui était important, c'était de lui faire mal. Très mal. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours voulu quand il s'était attaqué à Midgard ? Si, il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait après, non ? Le serviteur voulait juste rendre heureux son prince et servir son Roi comme il fallait. Il attrapa violemment les poignets de sa victime, lui arrachant un fantastique cri de douleur, puis il le rapprocha de son visage.

"Déshabille toi. Maintenant !"

Loki semblait ne pas vouloir. Ses yeux pleins de détresse le montraient clairement, mais le serviteur n'avait que faire de l'avis du prince, il devait juste faire plaisir au Roi. Il arracha tous les vêtements de ce petit salop de Jotunn puis retira doucement les siens, faisant très peur au dieu des Malices qui tenta d'avancer vers les armoires pour se cacher. Mais il suffisait d'un petit coup de pied dans la tempe pour que le dieu meurtri arrête sa démarche et reste même immobile pendant une dizaine de minutes à même le carrelage.

Quand le prince ouvrit les yeux, c'était trop tard. L'homme derrière lui le violait déjà surement depuis un certain temps, et il avait mal partout, vraiment partout. Il en avait encore pour un temps incertain, mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il aurait une meilleure fin après.

_**XXX**_

"Thor..."

"Loki, je veux savoir ce que tu fais dans tes appartements tout le long de tes journées ?" Thor venait de convoquer son cadet après qu'une servante ait déclaré l'avoir vu tenter de se percer les veines avec une lame très aiguisée au dessus de son évier de salle de bains. Le Roi d'Asgard avait alors été très inquiet et avait tout de suite fait venir le plus jeune, dans son bureau de travail.

"Mais rien, je..."

"Ecoute moi bien, mon frère."

"Vas y, je t'en prie..." Acquiesça le dieu d'un vague geste de la main, la fatigue était en train de le gagner férocement.

"Si il y avait un problème, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Mais - Oui, Thor, oui je te le dirais..."

La vue du dieu du Chaos passa au trouble. Il allait s'évanouir dans peu de temps, en espérant que ce ne soit pas devant son aîné. Il n'aimait pas que Thor soit inquiet pour lui. Personne ne devrait s'inquiéter pour lui, il était Loki, il devait être fort et se débrouiller seul. Il releva la tête vers le Roi qui le regardait avec insistance. "Excuse moi, je suis fatigué Thor, je peux partir dans mes... dans mes appartements s'il-te-plait... ?"

"Pas avant que tu aies répondu à ma question, Loki, je suis inquiet pour toi."

"Mais tu ne dois pas, je suis sérieux, je... Je vais très... très bien."

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit alors qu'il y avait quelque chose qui te donnait des envies pareilles ?"

"De quelles... de quelles... envies parle-tu ?"

"De suicide."

"Non, tu te trompe, je... Je n'ai pas tenté de me... de me suicider."

Thor se leva, très inquiet, puis vint poser ses mains contre les épaules de son cadet, cherchant ainsi à le détendre, parce que son frère parlait plus quand il était détendu, et Thor était bien décidé à lui en faire dire plus. Loki soupira de bien être, il avait vraiment besoin d'un contact... humain.

"Que faisais-tu donc avec cette lame ?"

"Je me... Je me rasais."

"Mais oui. Evidemment."

"Thor... Ton serviteur... Je veux que tu le reprenne..."

"Hein ? Pour quelle raison ?"

"Euh..." Le dieu du Chaos baissa la tête, regardant sa main meurtrie, pleine d'ouvertures et de bleus presque noirs. "Pour..." Non, il n'avait pas la force de le dire pour le moment. C'était un peu trop horrible pour qu'il puisse en parler, même à son Roi, même à son frère, même à la personne qui tenait le plus à lui dans tout cet Univers. "Rien... Je veux juste aller dormir, Thor, s'il-te-plaît..."

"Oui, je t'en prie, vas y. Repose toi bien, et plus de bêtises, d'accord ?"

Le Jotunn se leva de sa chaise puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il sourit alors faiblement au dieu derrière lui, tout en s'adossant au rebord de la porte. "Oui, compte sur moi."

_**XXX**_

Le placard avait été une bonne idée. Le serviteur de malheur tournait dans la chambre, sans même se douter que Loki était caché dans le placard. Il pourrait peut-être enfin avoir la paix. L'homme avec son fouet dans la main entra dans la salle de bains, et Loki soupira de soulagement. Peut-être qu'il serait tranquille pour la première nuit depuis deux semaines. Il passa une main le long de son visage, il sentait la fatigue le prendre au fur et à mesure. Comme toujours, il avait eu une longue journée. Thor l'avait re-convoqué parce que Loki avait recommencé mais de manière plus subtile. Il s'amusait à ne plus se nourrir, dans l'espoir que l'autre abruti de garde lui laisse la paix. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans son planning. Il attendrait autant de temps qu'il faudrait, visiblement, mais il ne repartirait pas sans avoir trouvé la petite cachette de Loki. Mais le prince n'avait lui pas l'intention de sortir de sa petite planque, et d'y revenir le plus de fois possible.

Le serviteur passa la porte de la salle de bains, puis se dirigea vers la porte, pour sortir des appartements. Il avait dû croire que Loki ne s'y trouvait pas, et était reparti en perdant de la pièce. Mais le dieu du Chaos ne voulait pas sortir. Au cas où il revenait. On ne savait jamais. Les deux portes du meubles s'ouvrirent sur Thor, qui venait d'arriver pour escorter le serviteur. Il fit sortir son cadet de l'armoire, et le présenta au serviteur. Loki éclata en sanglots, sans que Thor ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il soutenait juste son petit frère qui pleurait à la mort contre son épaule, totalement crevé, la fatigue l'emportant rapidement. Il tomba dans les pommes. Terminé ce calvaire.

**_XXX_**

Loki ouvrit les yeux, posé paisiblement contre le torse de son aîné, qui le lavait. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand Thor posa sa main sur son visage, il avait vécu trop de choses après ce type de gestes. Il baissa la tête pour voir que tout son corps, ou plutôt, toutes les blessures qui le recouvraient étaient bandées, mais ça ne changeait pas vraiment la douleur que le dieu du Chaos ressentait. Il regarda fixement le Roi d'Asgard qui se releva.

"Je suppose que tu veux te laver seul ?"

"Oui, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, Thor."

Le dieu du Tonnerre posa la serviette de bain juste à coté de la baignoire. "Comme ça, tu ne te fatigueras pas."

"Oui, Thor."

Le Roi lui montra des affaires propres posés sur une chaise non loin de la baignoire. "Tu as de quoi t'habiller aussi."

"Oui. Thor."

"Et aussi de quoi te recoiffer."

"D'accord, tu peux sortir maintenant ?"

"Oui... Oui, bien évidemment. Rejoins moi quand tu as fini ton bain."

"Je n'y manquerai pas."

Thor quitta la pièce. Quand la porte se ferma, Loki regarda intensément le toit. Il était temps qu'il fasse quelque chose pour finir ce calvaire qu'était son existence. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

Qu'avait-il fait de bien dans sa vie ? Même sa tentative de récupérer l'attention de son frère avait échouée !

Il n'avait jamais rien réussi de sa vie ! Il avait raté quand il avait tenté d'usurper le trône d'Asgard, il avait perdu quand il avait attaqué New York, même si ce n'était pas vraiment sa personnalité, c'était sa dignité qui était mise sur le tapis. Jamais rien ne finirait comme il le fallait.

Tout ce qu'il avait su faire était le mal. Brûler, tuer. C'était tout ce dont il était capable. Il avait tenté de tuer Kurse pour sauver Thor, et même là, ça s'était mal fini. Il avait réussi à obtenir le trône, mais la population Asgardienne lui en voulait visiblement, parce qu'il avait failli être pendu suite à la prise du trône. Les gens réclamaient Thor, mais Loki ne pouvait pas l'égaler. Il ne serait jamais un bon Roi.

Quand le dieu du Chaos y repensait, il aurait peut-être préféré qu'Odin ne le récupère pas à sa naissance et qu'il meurt encastré dans un bloc de glace avant même d'avoir su dire comment il s'appelait. Cela aurait faciliter tellement de vies. Tant de vies. Gâchées. Volées. A cause de lui.

Frigga. Odin. Fenrir. Hela. Sleipnir. Jormungand. Tout cela à cause de lui. Il avait été mauvais, toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu l'idée de faire quelque chose de bien, et il ne s'était pas non plus amusé à compter le nombre de vies qu'il avait détruites.

Si on en va par là, on peut citer, les Avengers, les Chitauris, mais surtout, surtout, il avait gâché la vie de Thor. Son frère. Il lui avait fait du mal, parce qu'il n'avait pas su voir quand il merdait, quand il ne devait pas faire quelque chose, mais qu'il devait en revenir à la matière qui l'avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps et qu'il plaidait toujours pour sa défense en étant jeune: la raison. La sagesse. Et tout ce qui allait dans cette direction. Il n'avait plus vu que du noir depuis un long moment.

C'est en songeant à son existence que Loki prit une décision. Une grande décision. Désolé Thor, désolé tous ceux qui l'aimaient, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Plus vite il en finirait, mieux ce serait.

Il plongea la tête sous l'eau doucement, ne cherchant pas à retenir d'air. La mort serait bien le plus beau cadeau que l'on pourrait lui faire, après tout, non ?

**_... THE END ..._**


End file.
